Spectrum
by Sage Londyn
Summary: Remiel was the last archangel ever created, the youngest.For years everyone in heaven thought she was dead; but she had faked her death. Now with her brother Lucifer back on earth she comes out of hiding to team up with the Winchesters and is reunited with Castiel. But she never expected to bond with team free will, or to begin developing human emotions. -begins in season 5-
1. Silver Lungs

**Chapter One – Silver Lungs-**

"_When we first came here; we were cold and we were clear, with no colors in our skin. We were light and paper thin.  
And when we first came here; we were cold and we were clear, with no colors in our skin. Until we let the spectrum in…  
Say my name, and every color illuminates.  
We are shining, and we will never be afraid again._

_And when we come for you, we'll be dressed up all in blue with the ocean in our arms. Kiss your eyes and kiss your palms.  
And when it's time to pray, we'll be dressed up all in grey with metal on our tongues and silver in our lungs.__" Spectrum – Florence + The Machine._

* * *

**{[()]} {[()]} {[()]}**

Remiel stood in the open door way of the modest house on her private island listening to soft music on the radio as she watched the crystal blue water lightly lap over the pristine sand.

She took a deep breath appreciating the warm tropical air with the faint scent of saltwater.

Her peaceful day was ruined when she heard reports on the radio of an assumed terrorist attack in the United States at the sight of a convent.

"No…" She breathed out as she turned and looked to where the radio was sitting on the wood table in the corner of the living room.

Closing her eyes she focused and removed the block she had put up in her mind so she couldn't hear the other angels talking in heaven.

As she tuned in and listened to the whispers in the sky she heard that Sam Winchester had killed Lilith.

Shaking her head her full, dark brown wavy hair brushed over her shoulders as she whispered, "And it is written that the first demon shall be the last seal."

"Stupid, stupid Winchester brothers." She groaned as she drank down the rest of her glass and sat the old crystal glass down with a light clank.

Porting herself to where Sam and Dean were she saw the brothers on the floor, and Zachariah standing above them.

Dean coughed up blood and his body shook with pain.

"Stomach cancer? Brutal, but not exactly creative… losing your touch?" Remiel said as she observed the humans broken state.

"Remy…" Zachariah said looking to her shocked.

"What do you think you're doing?" She questioned.

"Everyone thought you were dead." He said looking at her still shocked.

"Nope, fled heaven and hid out on my own little island. Now again, what the hell are you doing?" she asked, looking back to Dean who was looking at her confused.

"Dean is…" He started to say.

"Michael's true vessel, yes I'm aware. I'm older than you Zachariah, but that doesn't explain why you're torturing them." She said, her light brown eyes looking around the inside of the storage unit.

"You know the rules… Michael needs his consent." He said to her.

"Michael is a pompous ass. I can't believe you idiots are actually letting this apocalypse happen." She said an eyebrow raised at him.

"We…" he started to say but she cut him off.

"Lucifer was in his cage for an eternity… he's had all of that time to plot his revenge, you do realize this entire planet is going to be burnt to a crisp." She said.

"Michael will win, and it will be peace on earth." Zachariah said.

"Put them together and leave or I'll kill every single one of you." She said, looking to the lower ranking angels standing back away from them.

"You've been gone for going on 7 years from heaven." He stated flatly, not liking her talking down to him.

"Doesn't matter how long I've been gone. Fact is, I'm older, stronger and smarter than you…" Her words were cut short by a blinding light that shot the room as Castiel killed an angel with his angel blade.

They watched as he killed the other lower ranking angel.

"How are you…" Zachariah started to ask him but Castiel cut him off.

"Alive? That's a good question. Who put Sam and Dean on the plane? I think we both know the answer." Castiel told him.

"No…that's not possible." Zachariah breathed out.

"It scares you, it should. Now go…I won't ask twice." Castiel said.

He briefly glanced around the room before he disappeared.

"Castiel… nice vessel." Remiel said with an arched eyebrow as her light brown eyes met his blue eyes.

He looked at her with a look of confusion on his face as he took a few steps towards her.

Her eyes traveled down to where he was still holding the bloody angel blade.

"Don't be stupid… my blades bigger." She said, with a smirk as she held her hand out and a blade appeared that was twice the size of his.

She watched as he wiped the blood off his blade and tucked it back in his pocket.

When she was sure he wasn't going to pull the blade on her again, her blade disappeared from her hand and she tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"I thought you were dead." He stated looking at her.

"I fled heaven… it was either run or be killed. I had to save my own ass." She said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when she leaned in only a few inches away from him.

"You're weak." She observed.

"You're not at full strength either." He responded.

Leaning back she sighed, "I'm afraid I had to sacrifice some of my power to flee heaven and set up a safe location. I'm still strong though."

"A little help…" Dean breathed out as he coughed up more blood and collapsed on his side.

"Stomach cancer… Zachariah isn't near as creative as he thinks he is." She explained looking to Castiel.

"I can't heal them." He said to her.

"Are you asking me to heal these humans?" She questioned.

"Yes." He said nodding.

"What's the magic word?" She asked, as she watched the brothers suffer with no emotion in her eyes.

Castiel's forehead lined with more confusion.

"There is no magic word…" He replied.

She raised her eyebrows and let out a small laugh.

Waving her hand she healed both the brothers.

Slowly Dean rose to his feet and looked her over.

His eyes traveled up from her fitted jeans to the dark blue tank top under her cropped and fitted black leather jacket.

She had several necklaces on and dark colored bracelets on both of her wrists, as she turned her head to the side to look back to Castiel he saw her nose was pierced.

"You're an angel?" Sam asked her as he stepped up beside his older brother.

She looked over at him and nodded.

"You don't look like one." Dean said.

She narrowed her dark lined eyes at him.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked her.

"Honestly, I came here with every intention to kill them." She admitted.

"Kill us? Why?" Sam asked her.

"You are the reason my brother Lucifer is out of his cage, correct?" She asked.

Sam avoided her eyes, still feeling guilty for what he had done.

"If you killed them -the angels would just resurrect them." Castiel told her.

"I'm well aware. But the event of me killing them would certainly piss my big brothers off." She admitted, her glossed lips curling up in a smile again.

She could see Sam and Dean tense from the corner of her eye.

"Relax. I've changed my mind, it would piss my brothers off more if I helped you, so consider me on your side." She said looking around the room.

"I'm starting to get that your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought." Dean said.

"You need to be careful. Lucifer is circling a possible vessel, the hex bags you've got won't be enough to protect you." Castiel told them.

She watched as he placed a hand on both brother's chests and they doubled over in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked through gritted teeth.

"An Enochian sigil. It will hide you from every angel in creation including Lucifer." He told them.

"Did you brand us with it?" Dean asked, still holding onto his sore chest.

"He carved it into your ribs… but hey, beats stage four stomach cancer, right?" Remiel said.

"Cas were you really dead?" Sam asked him.

"Yes." Castiel said nodding.

"Then how are you back?" Dean asked him.

"I think it was God." Castiel informed them.

"No way." Remiel said.

"There is no other possible explanation, Remy." Castiel told her.

"There are plenty of explanations but it wasn't our father…" She said.

"You have no faith." Castiel said a look of sadness in his eyes as he looked at her.

She scoffed, "I have plenty of faith… faith that my father, the one who created us is out there somewhere and he's tossed in the hat. He doesn't care, Cas." She said.

"After all you've done, all the ways you rebelled against heaven and everyone in it… you'd rather believe he's gone then to believe you might face punishment for your actions." Castiel bravely said.

"Face punishment for my actions? Nothing I've done can't be forgiven, I'm not scared. And don't forget, I'm one of the few who has actually met God, so you can't begin to understand how deep and pure my faith and belief in him is. Do you not recall my warning you years ago that you couldn't trust the given orders?" she asked.

"I should have listened to you." Castiel said.

"I came to you, told you that when the time was right it was going to be your garrison deployed to earth. I tried to warn you that the orders you'd be given were not from our father, but you didn't listen to me. In fact, you threatened to turn me in for blaspheming and thoughts of rebellion." She reminded him.

"You think I have no faith, it's not true. My faith runs deeper and is purer than yours, Castiel. I was one of the first to recognize the orders weren't from God, and the first one to voice it." She said, her light brown eyes searching his face.

Glancing back at him and Dean, she ported herself from the storage unit to a small park.

"I am sorry I didn't listen to you. You're right you tried to warn me and I didn't listen, I was taught to follow every order given, follow it blindly and with vigor. I wasn't able to see past it." He explained.

She sighed as she ran her fingers over the rough bark on an old, tall tree.

"I looked for you after I realized for myself that something was wrong, every time I sought revelation the orders seemed farther and farther from what seemed right. I tried to find you, but everyone said you were dead." Castiel told her.

"That's what they had to think…" She said.

"Or they were going to kill you?" Castiel asked.

She let out a small dry laugh.

"Michael's running the show upstairs, has been for years. He's my big brother, he didn't want me dead. He wanted me taught a lesson, to be reformed and put back on the right path. Have you ever got in trouble for rebellion?" She asked.

"Once." He said with a nod.

"Then you know the agony of it…" She said, her voice low as she looked up to the thick shelter of green leaves on the strong tree branches above their heads.

"When I found out Michael's true intention of wanting the apocalypse to be fought, I tried to warn Sam and Dean but they ripped me from my vessel and pulled me back to heaven. After I was reformed, I went back to following orders because…" His voice trailed off.

"Because it was easier to bear then the thought of going through that again?" She asked.

He nodded, a look of shame in his eyes.

"You went through that pain once, Cas. I got sent to be reformed over 100 times in my existence." She stated.

His eyes widened.

"But you still acted out." He remembered.

"Damn right I acted out. I continued to do everything I could to be the annoying little sister to Michael and Raphael, did everything to rebel that I could besides ripping my grace out and falling." She said.

"Why?" He asked her.

"Why not? Dad was gone and they thought they could take over heaven. I screwed up a few times and they would no longer allow me the reasonability of looking after a profit. The more they tried to control me, the more I went against every single thing they told me. I was trying to prove a point. I'll admit, I did it in a very childish way…" She said as she watched a small light brown spider crawl over the tree bark.

"What point could that have possibly proven?" He asked, trying to understand her.

"You don't understand. We were there first… the first angels ever created. Michael, Raphael, Lucifer, Gabriel and I. We did everything God asked of us, we were as close as siblings could be. Then he created other angels and then humans… after everything we'd done for him and then he commands us to bow to these…hairless apes. Not long after, all Michael and Lucifer did was fight and argue until Michael cast him down into Hell. My family was torn apart; nothing would ever be the same again. Michael, being the oldest thought he was the appropriate one to take over. Raphael continued his task at the time of watching over the profit at the time, and Gabriel disappeared. Then there was me, the youngest and they started to treat me different, acted like everything I did was a crime. So, I stopped caring about what my brothers thought, or what anyone else thought. I started living for me and made my own rules." She explained.

Castiel looked at her not sure how to respond to her words.

"Remy, you realize we're not trying to prove a point to them." He said.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

"The Winchester's want to kill Lucifer, yes I'm aware. I think it's foolish and they don't stand a chance but, I understand why it needs to be done. And Michael… he put this whole apocalypse plan into action. He was so hell bent on making sure everyone followed the straight and narrow all while he was planning on raising Lucifer to cast him down again. Michael deserves whatever he gets, and if that punishment is death then so be it." She said, her light brown eyes intense as she spoke.

"You're really going to help us?" He asked, still a little surprised she was on their side.

"Yes, I will help as much as I can. But I have been around for far too long to die now, Castiel, if it comes down to it… I will flee to save myself. I'm not going to lay my life down for you or Sam, or Dean." She warned him.

He nodded knowing he was losing his powers as he remained cut off from heaven and knew she was going to be an important ally.

"So what is it with these humans? You're clearly attached and care very much for both of them." She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

Castiel looked to where a small stream was at the base a hill not too far away from them before he spoke.

"It's difficult to explain." He admitted.

"Whatever it is, it's good. I mean not so good that you're willing to die for plumbing on two legs, but it got you to question how righteous the angels were really being. It's made you stronger too… the way you took out those angels at the storage unit, the old Cas never would have been able to do that. You were a terrible fighter." She reminded him with a small smirk.

* * *

**{[()]} {[()]} {[()]}**

**A/N- Thanks for reading! I hope you guys all liked the first chapter, I'm trying to make Remiel different from my other Ocs. As of right now, I'm planning for it to be a kind of Castiel/Remiel story with some Crowley/Remiel. But that could change, nothing is quite set in stone. ^_^**

******On my profile there is a link to my Polyvore account, I'll be making sets to go along with story and a few of my others. **

**Please take the time to leave a review and let me know if you read and liked the chapter. With my time stretched pretty thin, I'm focusing my time on stories that have a strong interest. So please let me know if you're interested in seeing this story continued.**


	2. A Spark to Ignite

**Chapter Two – A Spark to Ignite-**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked as he stood on the ground and looked up to where Remiel was sitting on a branch high up in a tree.

With a sigh she ported herself down to the base of the tree and faced him.

"Appreciating nature…" She admitted as she looked around the woods and down to the dirt path of the nature trail she had been walking on before she stopped to sit on a tree branch and enjoy the scenery.

"Why are you following me, Cas?" She asked him.

"Sam and Dean don't have much of a chance against Lucifer." Castiel told her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm aware." She said with a nod.

"I need to find God." He informed her.

Remiel looked at a woman walking her dog on the nature trail as she eyed them suspiciously.

"You can't. I searched for him for over a century, you need another plan." She explained.

"You're an archangel, you're aware of how there is an amulet which will glow hot in the presence of God." He reminded her.

"Indeed I do." She said nodding.

"Tell me where it is." Castiel said.

"Why do you think you can find him?" She questioned slightly amused.

"I have to." Castiel said.

"What makes you think you can find him, when I couldn't? You've never even met him." She pointed out.

"Do you know where the amulet is or not?" He asked her.

"Dean has it… I saw it around his neck at the storage unit, recognized it immediately." She said as she looked to some wild flowers growing nearby.

"I know it possessed unearthly properties but I didn't know it was the amulet that could detect God." Castiel admitted.

"You've not been around as long as me." She said as she wandered away from him towards where a blue butterfly was perched on a small plant.

Leaning down she gently placed a finger on the leaf beside it. A few seconds later the butterfly jumped onto her finger.

She smiled and stood up admiring the beautiful designs and coloring on its wings.

Castiel walked up beside her and watched as she continued to stare at the bug on her hand.

"There are no insects in heaven." She said her voice soft as she tried not to move too much and make the butterfly fly away.

He remained silent as he watched her raise her hand the insect flew away.

"You'd think after all these years that I'd be used to everything on earth, but the truth is, I'm still in awe of its beauty. This planet is truly the last perfect creation of God." She said her voice barely over a whisper as she watched some birds fly in the sky above them.

"Is that why you're helping us?" He questioned watching her closely.

"Part of the reason, yes." She admitted.

"I need to call Dean, we need the amulet." Castiel said, bringing them back to topic.

"We?" She asked, with an arched eyebrow.

"You're not coming with me to find him?" Castiel asked her surprised.

"No, but I wish you the best and hope you're successful." She said as she turned and faced him.

Once he got off the cellphone he said, "They're at St. Martin's hospital."

She nodded and they both ported to the hospital.

"Cell phone, Cas? Since when do angels need to reach out and touch someone?" Dean remarked.

"You're hidden from angels now. All angels." Remiel said as she shook her head in annoyance at him.

"I won't be able to simply…" Castiel began to say but Bobby cut him off.

"Enough foreplay get over here and lay your damn hands on me. Get healing, now." Bobby said.

"Not a one of you has any manners." Remiel said as she looked to where Bobby was sitting in the wheelchair in his hospital room.

"I can't. I'm cut off from heaven, certain things I can do but certain things I can't." Castiel explained as they all entered the hospital room.

"You're telling me you lost your mojo just in time to get me stuck in this trap the rest of my life?" Bobby asked, angrily.

"I'm sorry." Castiel said.

"Shove it up your ass." Bobby growled.

"And who the hell are you?" Bobby asked her.

"Remiel, and I'd watch your tone when you're speaking to me." she stated flatly.

"Why you little…" Bobby started to insult her, but Dean cut him off.

"Cas can't heal, but you can… you healed me and Sam." He said to her.

She nodded.

"So heal him." Dean said motioning to Bobby.

"I don't think so." She responded nonchalantly.

"What do you mean you don't think so?" Dean asked his voice rose in anger.

"Is your head so far up your ass that you're deaf? I said I'm not going to heal your friend." She said.

"Some angel you are." Bobby breathed out bitterly.

"Word of advice; bitterness is unbecoming of a man your age." She retorted.

"You have to heal him." Dean cut in and continued to argue with her.

"Don't push me, Dean." She warned shaking her head.

"Push you? No, I'm not pushing you… I'm telling you you're going to heal him." Dean said.

"I am not Castiel, I don't feel a need to help and serve you." She explained.

"Fix him." Dean said again, his voice full of authority.

"Dean." Cas said shaking his head back and forth.

"I said no you idiot. I don't serve humans and I'm certainly not going to help a bunch of hairless apes as rude as you, so mind your tongue." She warned him again.

"Cas, some help here." Dean said frustrated.

Castiel shrugged.

"I don't serve him either." She said, growing angrier.

"Well maybe you should." Dean muttered.

"I'm an archangel and right now the only one with a high degree of power on your side." She said her voice raised.

"Wait… you're an archangel?" Sam asked her surprised.

"Yes, the last one ever created." She said.

"Well with the way you turned out I don't blame god for not wanting to make anymore." Dean said to her.

"I've signed on to help you kill at least one of my brothers, possibly two. I will not be ordered around and if you continue to badger me about healing your friend, I'll eliminate the source of your incessant nagging." She threatened.

"What?" Bobby asked looking up at her.

"Kill him?" Dean asked her shocked.

"I don't know what gave you the idea that you're in any place to order me around. You push me, I will push back and you won't like the outcome." She said, her light brown eyes intense.

"We're sorry. We're all just a little on edge with everything that has happened." Sam said trying to smooth over the situation.

She took a deep breath and slowly nodded.

"You're right, you're the only one on our team who has the ability to heal…" Sam started to say.

"I don't need my ego stroked, thanks." She said with a slight eye roll.

"Please heal Bobby." Sam asked.

"I'll consider it, but I'm certainly not healing anyone today… you've all pissed me off too bad." She said.

"We don't have much time, we need to talk, about your plan to kill Lucifer." Castiel said to Dean.

"Yeah, you want to help?" Dean asked him.

"No. It's foolish, it can't be done." Castiel said.

"Thanks for the support." Dean retorted.

"But I believe I have the solution. There is someone besides Michael strong enough to take on Lucifer. Strong enough to stop the apocalypse." Castiel explained.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"Castiel believes he can find God." Remiel explained.

"I'm gonna find God." Castiel said nodding.

"He's going to make a fool of himself trying to. It's an impossible task. In fact, I'd put my money on you two morons finding a way to kill Lucifer over betting Cas will find God." Remiel said.

"God?" Dean asked shocked.

"He isn't in heaven, he has to be somewhere." Castiel said.

"Try New Mexico, I hear he's on a tortilla." Dean sarcastically said, earning a small smirk from Remiel at his words.

"No, he's not on any flat bread." Castiel replied, taking Deans statement literally.

"Listen chuckles, even if there is a God he is either dead or he's up and kicking and doesn't give a rats ass about any of us." Dean said.

"I mean, look around you man. The world is in the toilet, we are literally at the end of days here." Dean snapped.

Remiel watched as Cas grew angry at Dean's words.

"Enough. This is not a theological issue, it's strategic. With God's help we can win." Castiel said.

"It's a pipe dream, Cas." Dean snapped.

"You're an ungrateful dick." Remiel said as Castiel started to speak.

"I killed two angels this week, my brothers. I'm hunted. I rebelled, and I did it all, all of it for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world and I lost everything for nothing. So keep your opinions to yourself." Castiel said.

"You two didn't drop in just to tear us a new hole. What do you want?" Bobby asked as he turned his chair around and faced everyone.

"I did come for something. An amulet." Castiel informed them.

"An amulet." Bobby re-stated.

"It burns hot in the presence of God." Remiel said.

"It's very rare and very powerful. It will help me find him." Castiel added.

"I can't help, I ain't got nothing like that." Bobby said.

"Well, you did at one point… years and years ago. But you gave it to Sam who then gave it to Dean for a Christmas present when they were kids." Remiel said her eyes focusing on Dean.

Sam's eyes widened and Dean looked down to his necklace.

"May I borrow it?" Castiel questioned him.

"No." Dean said.

"Dean, give it to me." Castiel demanded.

"You've pissed him of too, I'd do what he says." Remiel stated.

Sighing Dean removed his necklace.

Remiel was standing closer to him than Castiel, and she held out her hand for the necklace.

He eyed her for a few moments before reaching around her and handing the amulet to Castiel.

"Don't lose it." Dean said.

Castile nodded and slid the necklace into his pocket.

**{[()]}**

Remiel walked along the waters edge on her island with her hands in the pockets of her black sweater as she looked at the sun reflect off the water.

After a while she turned and headed into her house, stopping as she saw Castiel standing in her living room with Dean.

"You have got to be kidding me." She groaned shaking her head back and forth.

"You weren't kidding about a private island, huh?" Dean questioned as he walked over and looked out of an open window.

"Castiel, I allowed you entrance past my angel warding spells because you're being hunted… I didn't do that so you could pollute my island with humans." She said.

Stopping she looked around her living room.

"Or singular form, human… where's the other one?" She questioned.

"Sam's taking some time off." Dean said vaguely.

"Hmm, that's too bad. He's the only one with manners." She said as she walked over to the table in the corner of the room and poured herself a glass of alcohol and faced them.

"So, what do you both want?" She questioned.

"Personally, I don't want a damn thing from you." Dean remarked.

"Good, then get off my island." She responded.

"Raphael is walking the earth." Castiel told her.

"I'm aware. I'm still tuned into angel radio." She said as she patted the side of her head.

"We need to find him." Castiel informed her.

"What good could finding my brother possibly do us?" She questioned.

"He's the archangel who killed me." Castiel told her.

"So you what, want to get revenge on him? You're not strong enough." She said.

"I don't want revenge; this is a rare opportunity to get information on God's whereabouts." Castiel explained.

"And how exactly do you propose we get this information out of him? I'm the youngest… he's stronger than me." She pointed out.

"We're going to trap him and interrogate him." Castiel said.

She arched an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"Apparently so." Dean said.

She looked back and forth between them.

"Okay. I'll help." She agreed.

"Since you're both archangels can you track him or something?" Dean asked her.

"Not exactly, but he's my brother and I know tell-tale signs of his appearances on earth." She said.

"She's not much help." Dean stated looking to Castiel.

"We need her." Castiel reminded Dean.

"There's been some questionable freak accidents in Maine, it's a start." She offered.

"Questionable accidents. Oh yeah, we'll find him in no time." Dean sarcastically said.

She cocked her head to the side with her eyes narrowed at him.

"You have a better idea Einstein? Tell me Dean, how do you intend to find Raphael?" she asked taking a few steps towards her.

He was silent as he tried to think of an answer.

"Any ideas human?" She questioned.

"Remy." Castiel said with a sigh.

"Well, I'm taking off… heading to Maine. I'll give you guys a call when I find my lovely brother." She said as she started to port away.

"Actually Remy, we'll call you when we find him." Dean responded.

She raised her eyebrows and the corner of her mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Good luck, Cas." She said before she ported herself off her island.

**{[()]}**

The next day she appeared in the back seat of Dean's Impala.

"What are you all dressed up for?" she asked him as she adjusted the tangled chains from her many necklaces.

Dean swerved and looked in the rearview mirror at her startled.

"Have you found Raphael?" Castiel asked her from the passenger seat.

"Nope, but we're in the right town. Earlier this week there was an explosion…" She began to say but Dean cut her off.

"At a pump-n-go? Yeah, we're already on it. Headed to the local police station now." Dean said.

"Oh, good for you… you can fit pieces of a puzzle together correctly." She snapped.

"A sheriff deputy witnessed the archangel." Castiel told her.

"Uh-huh, well. I'm heading off to search the town. Big bro has to be here somewhere, you ready to toss the hat in and come with me?" She asked.

"Not a chance." Dean said smugly as he smirked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Suit yourself." She said smirking back.

Leaning forward she patted Castiel on the shoulder as she said, "Enjoy the company of your overly-self-assured human."

Later that day she was sitting on a bed in the hospital where Raphael's vessel was sitting in a wheelchair.

The door opened and Dean and Castiel walked in the room.

"Finally. I've been here for close to 3 hours." She said as she stood up and faced them.

"Well, traffic was bad." Dean lied.

"No it wasn't." Castiel said as he looked at him.

Dean sighed and shook his head.

"Raphael's not here." She informed them.

"Just an empty vessel." Castiel said looking the man in the wheelchair.

"So this is what I'm looking at if Michael jumps my bones?" Dean questioned.

"No, not at all." Castiel answered.

"Raphael is nowhere near as powerful as Michael… it would be much, much worse for you, Dean." She told him.

Dean shook his head and some of the color drained from his face.

"All the more reason to not let the bastard in, right?" She asked looking to Dean.

* * *

**{[()]}{[()]}{[()]}**

**A/N- Thank you all for reading! I hope you're liking the story so far. I know I'm only in chapter 2, but I've been brainstorming for Remiel and I've got some great plans for the future of this story! ^_^**

**Right now, I'm still leaning towards this being Castiel/oc with some Crowley/oc parts. **

**On my profile there is a link to my Polyvore account, I'll be making sets to go along with story and a few of my others. ^_^**

**Please take a few moments to leave me a review and let me know you've read the chapter and you're interested in seeing this story continued. I focus my attention on my more popular stories, so please let me know if you're reading. I appreciate your support so much!**


	3. Behind Those Eyes

**Chapter Three –Behind Those Eyes-**

* * *

"Where've you been?" Dean asked as Castiel ported back to them in the room of the house they had taken shelter in.

"Jerusalem." Castiel admitted.

"Oh, how was it?" Dean questioned sarcastically.

"Arid." Castiel said as he sat an ancient bottle down on the table.

"Hmm, I thought I had cleared out their supply." Remiel said as she eyed the bottle.

"Supply of what? What's in the bottle?" Dean asked.

"It's oil. A very special and very rare oil." Castiel said.

"Good we're gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

"So this ritual of yours when's it gotta go down?" Dean asked.

"Sunrise." Both Castiel and Remiel said at the same time.

"You keep saying we're going to trap this guy. But isn't that kind of like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?" Dean asked.

"You severally underestimate archangels." Remiel said.

"It's much harder." Castiel responded to Dean's questions.

"Do we have any chance of surviving this?" Dean asked.

"You do." Castiel told him.

"You're Michael's vessel… no angel is going to kill you." Remiel explained.

"So odds are you're a dead man tomorrow?" Dean asked him.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Last night on earth what are your plans?" Dean asked him.

"I just thought I'd sit here quietly." Castiel admitted.

"Are you serious?" Remiel asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Dude, come on. Anything? Hmm? Booze, women… anything?" Dean asked him.

Remiel let out a small chuckle and looked at Dean as she saw Castiel growing uncomfortable.

"You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel at least, right?" Dean asked.

Castiel stayed quiet.

"There is an angel equivalent to sex in heaven, isn't there?" Dean asked looking to Remiel.

She nodded, "Yeah… I wouldn't exactly call it an equivalent though, it's much more fun here on earth. Humans are good for a few things…"

Castiel looked up at her with wide eyes.

When Castiel still didn't respond Dean said. "You've never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?"

"Look, I've never had occasion, okay?" Castiel said, a little defensive.

Dean and Remiel exchanged looks.

"Okay, there are two things that I know for certain. One; Bert and Ernie are gay. And two; you are not gonna die a virgin." Dean said as he pulled his coat on.

Remiel laughed at the slightly terrified look on Castiel's face, as she sat down at the table.

"Come on." Dean said nodding to him.

"Where are we going?" Castiel questioned.

"Come on, I said you're not dying a virgin." Dean repeated.

Castiel awkwardly stood up and looked at Remiel, his blue eyes wide.

"Have fun, Cas." She called after them, laughing as she watched them leave.

It wasn't much longer when she looked out the window as she heard Dean's car pull back into the driveway.

When he and Castiel walked inside she eyed them both.

"That was quick…" She observed.

Dean shook his head and laughed as Castiel sat back down at the table.

"Things didn't pan out, did they?" she questioned.

Castiel avoided her eyes and Dean shook his head back and forth.

"Okay, well you at least kissed, made out and stuff right?" She asked him.

He shook his head back and forth.

"Not even a kiss? What happened?" She asked looking to Dean.

"Things were going great until Cas told the girl that her dad ran off because he hated his job, and it wasn't her fault."

"Oh wow… that's… priceless!" Remiel exclaimed laughing.

At sunrise Castiel and Remiel stood in the hospital room of the man Raphael had used as a vessel.

"You're really going to risk dying for this? For Dean, he's human…" Remiel said to him.

Castiel was quiet for a few moments before he said, "It took me a long time to learn to make my own decisions… I know right from wrong now."

"And you believe it's right to endanger your life for Dean?" She asked, intrigued by his thoughts.

"Yes." Castiel said, his tone confident.

She stared at him for a few minutes as she shook her head back and forth.

"I don't understand you, Castiel." She admitted.

"We should get started." He said as he motioned towards the bedside table where the bottle of holy oil was.

She nodded and started to pick the bottle up and then stopped as she faced him again.

"You seriously didn't even get a kiss from that woman before you told her why her father ran off?" She asked, holding back her urge to laugh again.

He shook his head.

She watched him for a few moments before she smirked to herself.

Walking up to him, she looking down and grabbed the open sides of his trench-coat.

He looked at her confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"This…" She breathed out as she pushed him against the wall, and pressed her lips against his.

Letting go of his coat she grabbed onto his face and kissed him more fiercely.

A few moments later he held onto her head, her hair fell between his fingers as he started to kiss her back.

She smiled against his open mouth and ran her fingers through his hair.

After a while she heard Dean say something to a nurse outside of the room.

Pulling back she broke their kiss and looked at him, his blue eyes were wide and his parted lips still damp.

She watched as his chest rose and fell, his breathing a little labored.

Quickly she ran her fingers through her own hair, smoothing it down as she turned and picked up the bottle of holy oil from the table.

"Hey, we ready to do this?" Dean asked them as he walked in the room.

"Yeah, all set here." She said.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

Remiel turned around and saw Castiel was still against the wall where she had pushed him, his hair was messed up and he was still breathing hard.

"You okay?" Dean asked him.

He didn't respond, just looked around the room with his blue eyes wide.

"What did you do to him?" Dean asked Remiel.

"I didn't do anything… I don't know what's wrong with him." She lied, but sounded believable as she smirked to herself.

Picking the bottle of oil up she started to pour a circle on the floor around the man in the wheelchair.

"You alright, Cas?" she asked him, smiling as she spoke.

He stepped away from the wall and looked at her.

"I… I'm fine, Remy." He managed to say.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked him, not sure what was going on.

"I'm fine." Castiel repeated.

Remiel smirked to herself again as she finished the circle of oil, but no one saw it.

"When the oil burns, no angel can touch or pass through the lames or he dies." Castiel said.

"Or she." Remiel chimed in as she looked out of the window into the early morning light.

"Yes, or she." Castiel agreed, finally regaining his composure.

"Okay, so we trap him in a steel cage of holy fire. But one question, how the hell do we get him here?" Dean asked.

"There's almost always an open phone line between a vessel and his angel." Castiel explained.

"Or her angel." Remiel chimed in again.

"Yes." Castiel said.

Remiel stood out of the circle beside Dean as Castiel spoke in Enchain into the vessels ear. Once he had opened the phone line he said, "I'm here. Raphael. Come and get me you little bastard."

Remiel arched an eyebrow at him as he stood up and walked outside of the circle.

"Just out of curiosity, what is the average customer wait time to speak to an archangel?" Dean asked.

"Be ready." Castiel said.

They had spent the whole day in the hospital until the flames burnt out, and there was no sign of Raphael.

"What now?" Dean asked them.

"Well, I'm going back to my island where Raphael can't find me and I'd encourage the both of you to tag along." Remiel said honestly.

"You're bailing on us?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"He could show up at any moment now, the fire has burned out… so when he does appear he's free to go anywhere." She told them as they walked out to the car.

"I'm counting on him showing up." Castiel admitted.

"Aright, well… best of luck to you both." She said as she ported back to her house.

She had been at her house for a little while pacing back and forth across the living room floor.

Sighing she picked up one of her own bottles of holy oil and ported to the house they had all been in earlier that day.

Walking into the living room she poured a large circle of the oil and left the house again, just before Dean and Castiel entered the house.

It was only moments later that Raphael appeared in the kitchen.

"Castiel." He said.

"Raphael." Castiel replied.

"Oh, I thought you were supposed to be impressive, all you did was black out a room." Dean said.

"And the eastern seaboard." Raphael told them.

"It is a testament to my unending mercy that I don't smite you here and now." Raphael told Castiel.

"Or maybe you're full of crap. Maybe you're afraid that God will bring Cas back to life again." Dean pointed out.

"By the way, hi… I'm Dean." He said.

"I know who you are. And now thanks to him I know where you are." Raphael said as he nodded towards Castiel.

"You won't kill him." Castiel said confidently.

"But I will take him to Michael." Raphael said.

"That sounds terrifying, it does. But let me tell you… I'm not going anywhere with you." Dean said.

"Surely you remember Zachariah giving you stomach cancer…" Raphael said.

"That was hilarious." Dean replied.

"Yes, well… he doesn't have anything close to my imagination." Raphael said as he started to take a few steps towards Dean.

"Yeah, uhh… I wouldn't come any closer." Remiel said as she appeared in the room between Raphael and Dean.

"Hi big bro." Remiel said smirking smugly at him.

"Remiel… I would say it's nice to know you're still alive, but Zachariah already told me you're working for the wrong team. I'd like to go back to just thinking you're dead." He said to her as he took another step closer.

"I said don't cone any closer." She repeated.

"Or you'll what, Remy? You're not as strong as I am… never have been." He said as he walked closer.

"I should have guessed you'd be working for with them… every time there's a disaster you're always in the middle of it. You really are the screw-up, just can't do anything right." He said to her.

Her eyes narrowed and storm clouds gathered in her eyes.

"One day, you'll learn to listen to me." She breathed out as she struck a match and dropped it on the oil.

He looked around shocked as the flames grew around him.

"I knew you'd show up you stupid son of a bitch." She said smirking smugly as she stepped to the side.

Dean and Castiel looked at her shocked.

"Release me." He demanded.

"Nah… don't think so." She said as she shook her head back and forth.

"I thought you were fleeing." Castiel said looking at her.

Taking a deep breath she said, "Some things are just worth fighting for."

"How many times have I helped you, Remy?" He questioned.

Ignoring him she looked to Castiel, "The floor is yours."

"Where is god?" Castiel demanded to know.

"Didn't you hear? He's dead, Castiel." Raphael said.

"He isn't dead." Castiel argued.

"There is no other explanation, he's gone for good." Raphael explained.

"You're lying." Castiel accused.

"Am I? Do you remember the 20th century? Think the 21st is going any better?" He asked.

"You think God would have let any of that happen if he were alive?" Raphael asked.

"Mind your tongue." Remiel hissed as she took a step closer to the flames.

"It's the truth." He said.

"No, nothing you or Michael or anyone else says is the truth. You both do as you please and claim it's our father's will because it gets you what you want. It's sick and it's wrong." Remiel said.

"Sick and wrong? What about you? You've been rebelling for centuries… you think if God were still alive he'd continue to let you live as you have been? We both know he would have put a stop to your actions long ago." Raphael argued.

"Our father is alive. And you know what? Frankly, I don't blame him for running off. Heaven has been corrupt for a very long time, and these flawed humans do nothing but destroy this beautiful planet and hate and murder each other… I don't think he could stomach watching everything he created fall apart any longer." She admitted her beliefs.

"Let's not forget your flaws sister; rebellion, blasphemy, all of deliberate lying and plotting. And we can't forget your demoralizing actions of fraternizing with humans; now there is something that's truly sick and wrong." He shot at her.

She was silent.

"Truth is you don't want to find God, because you're afraid if you do you will be punished for your actions." Raphael said.

"Above all of my flaws and actions brother, I have kept faith. I never tried to excuse my wrongs by claiming it was his will. If he does return to heaven who do you think will face more severe punishment?" She questioned back.

"He ran off and disappeared, he left no instruction and a world to run." Raphael told her.

"So daddy ran away and disappeared? He wasn't working in a post office was he?" Dean asked, with a small smile as he looked to Castiel.

"This is funny to you? You're living in a godless universe." Raphael said, in disbelief at him.

"And? What, you and the other kids just decide to throw an apocalypse while he's gone?" Dean asked, angered at him.

"We are all tired. We just want it to be over… we just want paradise." Raphael said, his eyes locking with Castiel's as he spoke.

She swallowed hard at seeing the emotion in her brother's eyes as he spoke from within the ring of holy fire.

"So what? God dies and makes you the boss? And you think you can do whatever you want?" Dean asked.

Getting angered Raphael yelled, "Yes! And whatever we want… we get!"

Thunder crashes and the windows busted out of the house as rain poured in the room.

"If God is dead, why have I returned, who brought me back?" Castiel asked.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Lucifer raised you?" Raphael asked.

"No." Castiel said.

Remiel looked over at him as she brushed some of her rain soaked hair from her eyes.

She hated the look if pain on Castiel's face as he started to consider it.

"Think about it; he needs all the rebellious angels he can find. You know it adds up." Raphael said.

Then turning his attention to Remiel he said, "And I'd say it won't be long till you hear from him too, little sister."

"Let's go." Castiel said as he turned to leave the house.

"Castiel I'm warning you, do not leave me here like this. I will find you." Raphael warned.

"Maybe one day, but for today you're my little bitch." Castiel said as he turned and left the house.

Remiel smiled to herself and bit down on her bottom lip as she watched him leave.

"What he said." Dean called as he started to follow him out.

Stopping he turned and looked to Remy. "You coming?" He asked.

She nodded and turned to leave.

"I am your brother." Raphael's voice bellowed through the room.

"Yeah, well… it's never mattered much to you before." She said as she followed Dean from the house.

"Remiel!" He yelled after her but she didn't turn around.

"Thanks for that." Dean said, looking to her as they reached the car.

"Like I said, anything to piss my brothers off." She said, her tone still cocky but her eyes showed some sadness.

Turning to Castiel she said, "Lucifer isn't the one who brought you back, okay? It couldn't have been him… I know my brother and resurrecting dead angels to form some rebellious army isn't his style."

Castiel looked at her, his forehead lined with a slight confusion at her change in attitude.

"Good luck. I'll be in touch." She said to them both before she ported away.

**{[()]}{[()]}{[()]}**

**A/N- Thank you all so much for reading, I really hope you're all liking the story so far.**

**On my profile there is a link to my Polyvore account, I'll be making sets to go along with story and a few of my others. **

**Please take the time to leave a review and let me know if you read and liked the chapter. With my time stretched pretty thin, I'm focusing my time on stories that have a strong interest. I appreciate your kind words and support so much! ^_^**


	4. Time Travel

**Chapter Four –Time Travel-**

* * *

"I've been looking for you." Castiel said as he stood from Remiel's couch.

She spun around her light brown eyes wide as he surprised her.

"Well, here I am." She responded.

"I called you." He said as he displayed his cellphone in his hand.

She looked down to the black and red striped bikini she was wearing.

"Yeah, well… I left my phone here because I didn't really have anywhere to carry it." She said arching an eyebrow as she saw his eyes travel over her barely clothed body.

"Where have you been?" He asked her.

"Mexico… Cancun to be exact. It's spring break week and the party never stops." She said with a smile.

He looked a little confused.

"Tons of live music, drinking, dancing…" Her voice trailed off as he looked even more confused.

"It's fun, Castiel." She said nodding.

"Which part?" He questioned.

"Well, all of it. See this week I'm not Remiel the archangel, as far as anyone I've met this week is concerned I'm Remy, a sophomore at the University of California, Berkeley." She tried to explain.

"Just never mind… why were you looking for me?" She asked.

"I can't reach Dean on his phone." Castiel admitted to her.

"Well, it's nighttime… he's probably asleep." She offered.

"No, I went to his hotel. He isn't there, but there were signs of other angels in the area." He said.

"Can this wait? I've got a date tonight with a really cute senior from Stanford." She said as she started down the hallway of her house.

"It's an urgent matter." He said as he followed her.

Once she reached the bedroom of the house she turned and frowned at him.

"What do you want me to do?" She questioned as she glanced down to the bed where she had laid out a short, tight dark red dress for her date that night.

"We have to find out where they've taken him." Castiel said to her.

With a heavy sigh she said, "Fine. Let me change and I'll get in touch with a few of my contacts from heaven."

"You're still in contact with heaven? I thought you wanted them all to believe you were dead?" He asked her.

"I do, but there are a few angels who I still am in contact with." She said as she opened the large closet and pulled out a pair of worn jeans with some tears in the fabrics, a dark blue top that tied behind her neck and her favorite black leather jacket.

**~)(~ ~)(~**

"It's not good… Zachariah has sent Dean in the year 2014." Remiel said as she appeared back in her living room and looked to Castiel.

"How did he find him?" He asked.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"We have to get him back." Castiel said looking to her.

"Why are you always saying '_we'_?" She questioned.

"Aren't you going to help me?" He asked frustration in his voice.

"I haven't decided yet. But for some reason you always assume I am going to help you." She said, her eyebrows raised as she spoke.

"You're invested in this… if they get Dean and he says yes to Michael then the battle will happen." Castiel reminded her.

"I'm well aware of what will happen." She said nodding.

"What part of this do you not understand, Remy?" He asked, his voice a little raised.

"I understand it all. I understand everything except why you care so much about these humans, mainly Dean. You have a… profound bond with him that confuses me; he is a human." Remiel said as she looked around her small living room.

"I'm the one who pulled him from perdition." He said.

"I know, and I pulled a human soul from Hell once. I still couldn't care less about the particular soul I saved." She explained.

"You've been living on earth, amongst humans for a long time. Some of them are capable to true greatness, they're truly good." He said.

"Dean is the first friend you've had outside of your Garrison, isn't he? That's why you've developed this bond with him? He's your best friend!" Remiel realized out loud.

He stared at her in silence.

Slowly she let out the breath she had been holding and said.

"I had a best friend once… I can understand and sympathize with the impact seeing him in peril has on you. I'll go to 2014 and retrieve your best friend." She said.

"Who?" He asked her.

"Who was my best friend?" She asked.

He nodded.

"It doesn't really matter… it was a long, long time ago and things are much different now." She said.

He cocked his head slightly to the side and looked at her wondering who she was talking about.

"Fine, if you must know my best friend was Lucifer… I was closest to him out of all my brothers; I would have done anything for him. But like I said, it was a long time ago. Things are different now, and he has to be stopped… so no use dwelling on the past." She said as she ported away before he had time to respond.

Remiel looked up as she saw a group of people run into a building as gunfire rang out. Looking to the side she saw Dean laying on the ground unconscious and future Dean standing above him.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

He looked at her.

"You came from 2009 also?" He asked an eyebrow raised at her.

"How'd you guess?" she asked.

"Well, you died in 2012." He stated as he shifted the colt in his hand.

"Don't try to stop me; I have waited a long time for this day." He warned.

"By all means, it's your suicide and the only Dean I need to bring back is that one." She said pointing to present day Dean.

He nodded and started towards the building.

"Just curious… how did I die?" She asked.

"Cas." He responded, as he turned and faced her.

"He killed me?" Remiel asked shocked.

"No, years ago all the angels left earth… everyone except for you and Cas, the longer you guys were here the more you both were cut off from heaven. Cas didn't kill you Remy, you died saving him from a group of demons." He explained.

"I sacrificed myself… for Castiel?" she asked clearly shocked.

He nodded.

"Well that doesn't sound like me at all." She said shaking her head back and forth.

"We done here?" He asked growing impatient.

"5 years later and you're still as rude as the day I met you. Yes, we're all finished… good luck." She called after him.

Looking back down to where present day Dean still lay on the ground she sat down beside him.

It was a few moments later he woke up, groaning as he rubbed his head and sat up.

"Pretty sure you ran off to your death… I tried to stop you." She half lied as she looked at him.

"Damn it." Dean said as he shook his head back and forth and looked to the building where his future self-had sent the members of his camp in as a distraction.

"Wait… what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm your knight in shining armor." She responded.

He stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants as he looked to the building again.

"Let's get back to 2009, I don't much care for this world." She said as she looked around them to the burnt ruins.

"Not yet." He said as he started around the back of the building where she had watched future Dean go.

"What are you doing?" She asked as she followed him.

"He fed them all through a meat grinder… used everyone as decoys, even Cas." Dean explained.

"Well that sucks." She replied as they rounded the building and saw Sam in Lucifer's body as he stepped on future Dean's neck and killed him.

Turning around Lucifer looked at them.

"Oh, hello Dean." He said, before his eyes stopped on Remiel.

"Remiel, it's good to see you." He said.

She looked at his white suit and stayed silent as she looked to where future Dean lay dead on the ground.

"Aren't you both a surprise? You've came a long way to see this, haven't you?" He questioned, as he disappeared and re-appeared behind them.

"Well, go ahead… kill me." Dean said.

"Kill you? Don't you think that would be a little redundant?" He asked.

"A bit." Remiel said with a nod as she looked around the scenery.

"I'm sorry, it must be painful. Speaking to me in this shape. But it had to be your brother, it had to be." Lucifer said to Dean.

"You don't have to be afraid of me Dean, what do you think I'm going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe deep-fry the planet." Dean said, his voice low and gruff.

"Why? Why would I want to destroy this stunning thing? Beautiful in a trillion different ways, the last perfect handiwork of God." He said.

"You've done a pretty good job so far… the earth looks terrible." Remiel said, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Results of the war… not me." He replied.

She scoffed.

"I don't like it… there are no butterflies." She said as she looked around again.

"Butterflies?" Dean asked, looking over at her.

"Yes… I like them." She answered nodding.

"You don't like humans." Lucifer said to his sister.

"That's right, I really don't like humans." She agreed.

"Then why did you come all this way, for him?" He asked, nodding towards Dean.

"I have my reasons." She said as she kicked some dirt with the toe of her boots.

Seeing the hate in Dean's eyes Lucifer said, "Ever hear the story of how I fell from grace?"

"Oh, good god. You're not going to tell me a bedtime story, are you?" Dean remarked sarcastically.

Remiel let out a small laugh. One of the only things she liked about Dean was his sarcasm.

"You know why god cast me down? Because I loved him, more than anything. But then God created you. The little hairless apes, then we were asked to bow down before you, to love you more than him." Lucifer said.

Glancing over at Remiel he continued, " Then I said, Father I can't. These human beings are flawed, murderous. You remember this, don't you sister?"

She swallowed hard and nodded, she remembered the day that Michael struck Lucifer down like it had happened yesterday.

"And for that my father had Michael cast me into hell. Now tell me does the punishment fit the crime, especially when I was right." He said.

"Look what 6 billion of you have done to this thing, how many of you blame me for it?" He continued focusing his attention on Dean.

"Playing the victim isn't flattering." Remiel said as she looked to him.

"What?" Lucifer asked her.

"You heard me." She said her tone sharp as she spoke to him.

"You were on my side until Michael struck me down." Lucifer reminded her.

"You're right… I didn't like humans, I still don't… but I was smart enough to keep it to myself. You knew very well what would happen if you continued to rebel against your orders. You were God's favorite, you could have gotten away with anything… but you flat out rebelled. And as if it wasn't bad enough, you tried to gather a following. Do you have any idea how many lower angels were killed for their loyalty to you?" She asked.

"We both know it was only a matter of time before one of us was cast down as the enemy." He said.

She shook her head back and forth with a frown on her lips.

"Someone had to be the devil… Dad needed a threat to keep them all in line, so hell was created and I was sent there… blamed for everything that happened." He argued with her.

"Do you know how hard it was for me after you were gone? Gabriel fled heaven… Michael and Raphael turned on me… I had no one." She said.

"I didn't want that for you." He admitted.

"You ready?" She asked, ignoring him and looking to Dean.

Looking back to Lucifer, Dean said "You're not fooling me with this sympathy for the Devil crap. I know what you are."

"What am I?" He questioned.

"You're the same thing, only bigger. The same brand of cockroach I've been squashing my whole life. An ugly, evil, belly to the ground supernatural piece of crap. The only difference between them and you is the size of your ego." Dean said.

Remiel watched the emotion on his face as Dean had to watch his brother being used for a vessel.

Lucifer smiled as he spoke, "I like you, Dean. I get what the other angels see in you."

Remiel stepped sideways and grabbed Dean's arm getting ready to port them away.

"You better kill me now, or I swear I will find a way to kill you… I won't stop." Dean warned.

"I know you won't. And I know you won't kill Sam either, you will end up right here. No matter what you do how many details you alter. You will always end up right here. I win." He said.

Remiel looked to Dean as a single tear slid down his face.

"You're wrong." Dean managed to say.

Lucifer looked at him with a slightly amused look on his face.

Remiel took one last look at her brother before she moved them back through time to 2009.

Dean stumbled sideways and looked around his hotel room, sighing with relief to be away from the year 2014.

"You saw it. You're the only one who can prove the devil wrong, Dean." Zachariah said.

"Oh well, if it isn't the ghost of Christmas-screw-you." Dean said to him.

"The Devil? Shouldn't toss offensive terms around that could easily describe yourself." Remiel growled through gritted teeth.

"Remiel, what a surprise you are. I'm glad you're here." He said.

"Is that so?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I have a message from Michael." Zachariah said.

Remiel looked at him confused then her eyes widened as she saw several other angels appear in the room with them.

"An ambush? I'm an archangel you idiot… stronger than all of you." She reminded them, as she tried to ignore the drained feeling from using so much power to move through time.

"You're getting weaker." He pointed out.

"I could still kick your ass." She defended her tone confident.

"You come with us back to Michael, or you die right here, right now. Those are your options." Another angel she didn't recognize said as they all pulled their angel blades and looked at her.

"Give yourself to Michael, Dean. Say yes and we can strike before Lucifer gets to Sam. Before billions die." Zachariah said.

"No." Dean said.

"Haven't you learned your lesson?" He asked, angrily.

"Oh I've learned a lesson, just not the one you wanted to teach." Dean said.

Remiel only half listened to them as she looked around the room to angels who were sent there to either retrieve or kill her.

She knew if she made one move they'd strike.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach it again. Because I've got you now, boy and I'm never letting you go. You will say yes to Michael." He threatened as he started to walk towards Dean.

"Tell Michael, message received loud and clear… and here's my answer." She said, as she reached over and put her hand on Dean's head porting him away from the room to Castiel.

Immediately she had her angel blade and began fighting off the angels who charged her.

After defeating the other angels she turned and faced Zachariah.

He looked at her with a look of shock and fear on his face.

"I've been running and fighting for my life, for a very long time. It's going to take more than a room full of barely skilled angels to bring me down. You see I'm like a prisoner who escaped from maximum security prison, if they get me back in Heaven they won't ever let me go, so I've got nothing to lose and Michael won't take me alive. I have faced punishment after punishment, pain you cannot imagine… I will never be sent to be reformed again. Understand?" She growled through gritted teeth.

He nodded and looked back around the room at all the dead bodies.

"I don't like you at all, and believe me I'd love to just go ahead and finish you off myself. However, I think I'll let my older brother take care of you. I think Michael will have an extremely hard time understanding how you couldn't manage to hang onto one little human." She said.

"He'll have you to blame for this, not me." He said, trying to convince himself.

"He's vindictive… so all of your years of kissing his ass to get ahead won't mean anything, because you have failed him when he needed you the most. So, uhh… enjoy your return to heaven." She said, with a smirk as she ported herself away.

* * *

**A/N- Thank you for reading. I really hope you guys are all liked the chapter, and are enjoying the story so far. ^_^**

**On my profile is a link to my polyvore account where I make sets to go along with this and my other stories.**

**I have started a new Castiel/OC story 'Blue Burns Orange'. If you haven't yet please check it out, I'd love to know what you think.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave me a review and let me know you're still reading. Your support means so much to me and you guys are truly my inspiration to keep writing on here. ^_^**


	5. Gabriel

**Chapter Five –Gabriel-**

* * *

Remiel looked around the hotel room at Sam, Dean and Castiel.

Narrowing her light brown eyes at Dean she said, "And what exactly was the emergency you texted me about?"

"We didn't know if you were still alive." Dean stated.

"I'm still kicking… why did you tell me to come here on false pretenses? Don't cry wolf Dean, the next time something is wrong and you truly need my help… I'm going to ignore you." She stated flatly.

Dean groaned and tossed his phone on the small table in the hotel room.

"I've been trying to reach you for well over a month." Castiel said to her.

"I know, I've been ignoring you." She answered.

"I was afraid you were dead." He replied, looking at her.

"Why?" She questioned.

"The last we heard from you –you sent me away when a bunch of angels showed up to kill you." Dean reminded her.

"Oh, yeah… you should have known I was fine." She said brushing his sentence off.

"You were outnumbered, way outnumbered." Dean said with a raised eyebrow.

She tucked some of her wavy dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I wasn't in any real danger. I want you all to win, but I'm not going to kill myself for you." She said.

"You got me out of there instead of saving yourself." He argued.

"I got you out of there before Zachariah tried to torture into saying yes, then I killed the rest of the angels and left Zachariah to face Michael's wrath. If I had feared for my own life, my move would have been to flee instead of save you." She explained.

Dean gave her a slightly disbelieving look.

"Why weren't you responding to me?" Castiel asked her.

"I didn't feel like it." She vaguely answered.

"Why not?" Sam asked her.

"If there's not an emergency I'm out of here." She said as she surveyed the room again.

"What's going on?" Sam asked her.

"I want you to win, that's what. I want to you fight my brother and win." She said, as she reached in her pocket and checked her phone.

"Great, then we kind of need you on the frontlines here with us." Dean said to her.

"What is it?" Castiel asked taking a step towards her.

"My apologies but I don't think I can help you any longer." She said.

"What changed?" He asked her.

"Seeing Lucifer in 2014 kind of messed me up, okay? It doesn't change what I want, I still want you all to win. But I don't think I can be a part of this… he's my brother and he was my best friend." She answered them honestly,

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked his voice gruff.

"He's not perfect and he may have some ill intentions but he's not a monster." She defended.

"He's the devil." Sam reminded her.

"He's an archangel, he's my brother… I've been avoiding all of you because I don't really want to know the plan. I don't want him dead, but I understand why it's necessary." She said.

The room was silent.

"I just… I don't get this, I don't get you. After everything he's done, and all that crap he's planning to do… you're going to pick now to turn your back on us?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe we're in this mess because of your brother. Tell me, how many times has he screwed up? Yet you're still loyal to him because he is your brother. Don't forget that Lucifer is my brother. Now, I have helped you all a lot in the short time I've known you, so don't get angry because I'm having a hard time plotting my brothers demise. I believe the both of you can understand my situation and conflict." She said, her voice stern as she looked around the room.

"I know it puts you in a tough spot here, but we really need your help." Sam said, trying to reason with her.

"I need some time, okay? I don't do anything half-ass, and if I'm going to help you I need to be 100% on your side. If I get back in contact with any of you, then I'm on your side. If not you'll never hear from me again, and I wish you all the best of luck." She said.

"Remy…" Castiel started to say but she cut him off.

"Uh-uh. You be quiet… I don't want to die for you." She said, shaking her head back and forth as she thought of what 2014 Dean had told her of her fate.

Castiel looked at her confused, he didn't know what she was talking about.

**)~(A few weeks later)~(**

Remiel sat on the white sand a little ways away from the waters edge on her island.

She looked up to the midday sun shining bright in the crystal clear blue sky.

It had been weeks since she had seen the Winchesters, or Castiel. She was still having a hard time deciding if she was going to continue to help them.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the salt water air.

"Father… I don't know where you are, or where you've been for so long. I also don't understand why you abandoned all of us, but I don't know what to do. I don't want your beautiful creation, this earth full of wonder and miracles to burn. But… Michael and Lucifer are my brothers and I don't want to fight against them." She spoke out loud.

After another deep breath of the tropical air she continued, "You don't want to make your presence known to anyone, and I don't understand it. But even if you don't want to show yourself, please father… show me a sign. I have never been more conflicted or more unsure of what to do. I want to help the Winchesters, but I don't know if that's what you want of me."

Slowly she opened her eyes when she felt something on her leg. Looking down she saw a bright yellow and orange butterfly perched on her lightly tanned skin.

Smiling softly she placed her finger beside the insect and it jumped onto it.

Raising her hand in front of her face she continued to admire the beautiful color scheme and designs on its delicate wings.

After a little while the butterfly slowly flew away, she watched it as it flew about a foot above her and then disappeared into thin air.

Her brown eyes widened and she quickly jumped to her feet and looked around.

"I'm going to assume that was my sign…" She whispered as she looked out to the suns reflections over the water.

Dusting the sand off her dark denim shorts she began the long walk from the water's edge to her small house.

As she reached the door she pulled on her pair of dark green flats with a skull and rose design on them.

Walking into her house she immediately headed over to the table where she had several bottles of expensive aged alcohol.

Just as she started to pour herself a glass she stopped and slowly spun on her heels.

She saw Castiel passed out on her couch, he was bleeding from cuts on his nose and busted skin by his eye, but her eyes focused on the piece of silver duck-tape over his mouth.

Quickly she scanned the otherwise empty room, and then looked back to him with raised eyebrows.

Walking over to him she ripped the tape from his mouth but he didn't respond.

"Cas! Wake up!" She yelled as she slapped the side of his face.

His blue eyes fluttered open and he looked around startled.

"I made it out… I'm amazed." He stated as he looked at her.

"What happened?" She asked as she sat down on her coffee table and faced him.

"Sam and Dean have been missing for days… I finally found them. At first I thought it was a Trickster that had trapped them in a created world." Castiel began to explain.

"I never liked Tricksters." Remiel said under her breath.

"But he was much too strong. It's not a Trickster, Remy." Castiel told her.

"Then what is it?" She questioned.

"Gabriel." Castiel said.

"Posing as a demi-god? Well, it's definitely his style…" Remiel said nodding.

"He's got Sam and Dean trapped inside an alternate reality." Castiel said.

"Well, let's go rescue your pets." Remiel said as she stood up.

"They are my friends." Castiel corrected her statement.

"Fine, let's go rescue your hairless ape friends." Remy said with a slight eye roll.

"Remy." Castiel said.

"What?" She asked a she pulled a thin black jacket on over her tight dark green spaghetti strap shirt.

"What were you talking about when you said you didn't want to die for me?" He asked.

"I already warned you I'm not going to throw myself in front of a bus for any of you." She said, trying to brush the question off.

She didn't want to tell him that when she went to 2014 to save Dean that she found out she had sacrificed herself to save him.

"That's not what you meant." He said.

"Cas…" she said her voice trailing off.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Shut up." She said as she slapped the duct-tape back over his mouth.

Quickly he pulled the tape off and dropped it to the floor.

He told her where he had found the Impala parked.

She ported them to the empty warehouse they had parked outside of.

"Cas." Dean said a look of relief on his face as he saw he was alright.

"Hmm, yes… well it's nice to see you too Dean." Remiel said when he didn't say hi to her.

"Last we spoke you said you didn't want to help us." He reminded her, his voice gruff.

"No, I said I wasn't sure if I was helping you or not." She corrected his statement.

Turning her attention to Gabriel trapped in a ring of holy fire she said, "Gabriel… long time no see, brother."

"Wait; Gabriel, the archangel?" Sam questioned.

"Guilty." He said as he looked past Sam to Remiel.

"I'm curious, Castiel. Why did you go to her for help?" Gabriel asked looking to the lower ranking angel.

"She's on our side." Dean answered.

"Still… you've never been much for helping anyone. Angel, human… anything really." He reminded his sister.

"I like Cas. He's funny in an innocent-dorky kind of way." Remiel responded as she stepped closer.

Gabriel let out a small laugh and shook his head back and forth.

"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a Trickster?" Dean asked.

"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant. Carved out my own little corner of the world, till you two screwed it all up." Gabriel answered.

"What did daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?" Dean asked.

"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel responded

"Then what happened, why'd you ditch?" Sam asked.

"Simple. He couldn't stomach the family drama." Remiel answered for him.

"Do you blame him? His brothers are heavyweight douche nozzles." Dean said, his tone flat.

"Shut your cake hole." Gabriel snapped.

"Come on bro. Don't be so sensitive… it's kind of the truth." Remiel said as she looked around the inside of the warehouse.

"I loved my fathers, my brothers… I even loved my little sister who couldn't do anything right." Gabriel said as he looked back to Remiel.

"But then I had to watch them turn on each other, tear at each other's throats. I couldn't bear it, okay? So I left, and now it's happening all over again." He yelled.

"Then help us stop it." Sam pleaded.

"It can't be stopped." Gabriel said.

"You want to see the end of the world?" Dean asked him.

"I just want it to be over. I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other, thanks to you. Heaven, Hell… I don't care who wins. I just want it to be over." He told them.

"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to pull the plug." Sam said.

With a loud, dry laugh he said, "You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there is no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You think you'd be able to relate."

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked confused.

Looking around between them he smiled at realizing it went right over their heads.

"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother loyal to an absent father. And Lucifer, the little brother rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born for this, boys." Gabriel informed them and then watched as his words sunk in.

"That's right, it's your destiny. It was always you. As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other." He continued.

"Come on Remy, you know as well as I do the moment dad flipped the lights on around here, that it was always going to end with them. Always. And it's gonna end bloody for all of us, that's just how it's gotta be." He said.

"Why? Because that was how it was written? So what. Destiny and all that crap, so over rated." She said.

"I'm still confused as to why you're helping them. With your hate for humanity you were almost struck down with Lucifer." Gabriel reminded her.

"I don't hate humanity. I just didn't want to bow down to them, or put them above our father." Remiel said, clearing the air.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her with a disbelieving look.

"Look at them, Gabe. All the cards are stacked against them but they are fighting it tooth and nail. You know why? Because they're family and they are sticking together in this. That's how it should be… that's what a family should be." Remiel said as she pointed towards Sam and Dean.

"Aren't you tired of the fighting, Remy? Don't you just want it all to be over?" He asked.

"I am so sick of hearing that. You know that's exactly what Raphael said, that he's tired of this and just wants it to end. Well so what? I'm exhausted, but I'm not willing to let this earth burn because we've got some unresolved family issues. I mean, really? Some family we are anyways…. Absent dad, Michael and Lucifer wanting to fight until the death. Raphael willing to do everything Michael asks of him and trying to bring on the apocalypse too. It's sickening." Remiel said as she looked down to the flames surrounding Gabriel.

"And what about you? Our only sister, the youngest and the weakest. You've never been able to do anything right. We've all been cleaning up your messes since the beginning of time. You were rebellious way before Lucifer." Gabriel reminded her.

"You want to talk about who's weaker? You fled heaven an eternity ago! Abandoned what was left of your family because you couldn't handle the fighting. Well, so what? You stay and you do the best you can to hold it together." She argued with him.

"I couldn't stand what our family had become." He defended.

"You abandoned your family. You abandoned me." Remiel said, through gritted teeth.

He was silent as he looked at her.

"When Michael cast Lucifer down… he and Raphael turned on me. You were the only one I had left, and you just took off one day and never came back. I searched for you…" She admitted, her voice soft as she remembered her past.

"I'm sorry, Remy." He said, his words honest as he saw the pain in her eyes.

She shook her head back and forth and looked to Dean.

Dean nodded and said, "Okay, we're out of here."

They all started for the door.

"Uh, okay…guys? So what? Huh? You're just gonna leave me here forever?" Gabriel asked them.

"We're not, because we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record, this isn't about some prizefight between your brothers. Or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family!" Dean yelled angrily at him, before he busted the cover to the fire alarm.

The alarm sounded loudly thought he empty building and the sprinklers turned on, slowly putting out the flames keeping him trapped.

**~)(~)(~)(~**

**A/N- Thank you for reading, I hope you all liked the new chapter. ^_^**

**There's a link of my profile to my polyvore account where I've been making sets to go along with my stories.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave me a review. You guys have no idea how much you're support and kind words inspire me. ^_^**


	6. Crowley

**Chapter Six –Crowley-**

* * *

_**~)~(Flashback- 1700's)~(~**_

Remiel's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the large parlor in the house of the vessel she had just taken.

She looked around at the elegant and elaborate decorations before she walked up the large staircase and found the bedroom.

Stopping in front of the mirror she removed the dark grey silk hat that tied under her chin; she looked at the pearls around the top of the hat. With a small sigh she tossed it behind her on the bed.

She quickly got to work undoing the uncomfortably tight pins keeping her new vessels long, thick black hair pinned elegantly up.

Once all the pins were removed she brushed through her hair, it fell a little past her elbows.

"My apologies, I thought the room to be empty." One of her vessels handmaidens said with a startled look as she stood in the doorway.

"No need to apologize. I actually require your assistance." Remiel said, as she turned back and faced the mirror.

"Yes, ma'am. Would you like some assistance pinning your hair back up?" The handmaiden asked as she scurried in the room.

"No thank you. I need your help removing this corset." She said.

"It's the middle of the day…" she responded, confused as to why the lady of the house had unpinned her hair and wanted to undress in the middle of the day.

"I am aware." Remiel said, irritation showing in her voice.

Cautiously the handmaiden helped her removed her dress and untied the painfully constricting corset.

"Thank you, that will be all." Remiel said.

After the bedroom door was shut she headed over to the closet. She chose the thinnest material dress there was.

It was a black and royal blue silk dress with white bows on both sleeves that gathered at the elbows and a bigger white bow in the center of the bust area, a white lace modesty piece was paired with it.

She removed the white lace piece and pulled the silk dress on. Sighing she pulled the dress back off and found a pair of heavy metal fabric scissors, she cut the silk material until the dress fell just below her knees.

Pulling the dress on, Remiel smiled at how much more comfortable the dress was.

Now that she was comfortable in her vessel she ported herself down to Hell.

Remiel stood on the sulfur sands and watched as she saw demons scatter and hide around her.

It had been a long time since any of them had seen an angel in Hell.

A few younger demons who had no idea what she was, stood back and stared in awe of the bluish-white light that surrounded her.

She made her way through the sweltering heat and held her breath as the stench of rotten eggs filled her nose.

"Disgusting." She said under breath as her nose curled.

She looked down at herself, it had taken her a few days to find a suitable vessel and receive their consent for her to come to earth and then make her trip into Hell.

She was lost in her thoughts for a few moments as she was thankful she had taken the time to get rid of the corset and dress her vessel had originally been wearing.

It was the first time in hundreds of years that her older brothers had let her be in charge of a prophet, and just like every other big task they had given her she had messed it up.

A group of demons had not only killed her prophet, but they had managed to wrangle and drag the prophets soul to hell.

If Remiel didn't retrieve the soul and bring it back to heaven herself, then she would face punishment.

"What are you?" A voice asked from behind her.

Remiel spun around and faced a male demon who was staring at her in awe.

"None of your concern." Remiel replied as she continued to stare back at the demon, a little confused as why he was looking at her the way he was.

"You're… you're beautiful… I've never seen anything like you before." The demon said taking a few steps towards her, his eyes wide almost as if he were in a trance.

Remiel stared back at the demon, her vessels ice blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you stupid?" She questioned, thinking all demons should be running in fear from her.

Seeming to ignore her question, she watched as the demon stepped even closer and slowly began to walk in a circle around her.

"What are you?" He asked again, as the light around her seemed to be glowing brighter than before.

"What's your name?" Remiel asked him, as she spun around and followed him as he circled her.

"Crowley." He responded. She noticed for the first time how thick his Scottish accent was.

"Well, Crowley… how long have you been off the wall?" She questioned.

His eyes slowly traced her body in the revealing dress she was wearing, he had never seen a woman out in public without her hair pinned up before.

"Pardon?" He questioned, his eyes making their way back up to her face.

"You're a fresh demon aren't you? You're a freshly mangled human soul." She stated, realizing he had no idea what was going on.

He nodded, still unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Seeing as how you're brand new, you'll be of no use to me." Remiel said as she turned and started to walk away.

"Wait." He said as he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Quickly she pulled her arm away from him, and gasped at his action.

"You are either incredibly stupid or foolishly brave, Crowley." She stated, addressing him by his name.

"What is your name?" He questioned her.

"Remy." She responded.

"What are you?" He asked again, hoping to finally get an answer from her.

"I'm an angel." She finally told him.

Crowley's eyes widened and he looked around, finally noticing how all other demons had fled their immediate area in fear of her.

"That's why you're glowing?" He asked, still intrigued by her.

She arched an eyebrow and looked down at herself.

"If you'll excuse me, I am on a mission." She said, as she turned and started to walk away again.

But he again stopped her.

"You lay your hands on me one more time and I'll kill you, painfully." She hissed as she again pulled her arm way from him.

Not entirely sure why she hadn't already killed him for bothering her.

"I can help you." He said.

"We have already established that you are a brand new demon." Remiel said, brushing off his offer.

"I still hear things." He stated.

She started to turn away but he said, "The prophet, that's why you're here isn't it?"

"Where is he?" She asked, her eyes intense as she stared at him.

"There's been quite a bit of talk about a prophet's soul being dragged into Hell." He continued.

"Do you know where my prophet is, or not?" She asked.

"Your prophet?" He questioned.

"I'm walking away." She informed him as she turned again.

"I know where he's being kept, but it won't be easy to get there." He warned.

"I'm an angel, I have no problems navigating Hell." She explained.

He nodded, his eyes slowly traveling over her body again.

"Tell me." She demanded.

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

Her lips twitched into a smile and she laughed.

"You demons… always so selfish." She breathed out with a sigh.

"I want to see earth again." He admitted to her.

"Is that so?" She asked.

"I've been searching for a way out of the pit, but every attempt has left me near death and no closer to escaping." He admitted to her.

"That's because hunters managed to close the only open gate to Hell a few years back. Currently there aren't very many demons on earth, and when one gets exorcised it's locked back in here." She said motioning around them.

"But you're able to leave." He said.

"I'm an angel." She repeated.

"Then you can pull me out of here, right?" He asked.

"You're foolish for trying to make a deal with an angel. I am far smarter and more powerful than you will ever be." She said, her words razor edged.

Taking a few steps back, Crowley motioned to their empty surroundings. "You could try to get another demon to help you… but I don't see any others."

Again her lips spread into a smile.

"I like you. You're different than the others." She told him, immediately recognizing he was smarter than other demons who were centuries older than him.

"So we have a deal?" He asked, trying not to let his excitement show.

"You have my word. Help me retrieve my prophet and I'll pull you out of Hell." She said, nodding.

**)~(A few weeks later)~(**

Remiel stood in the woods, watching some birds fly above her.

She had only collected her prophet's soul and made it out of hell an hour prior.

A small blue and black butterfly landed on the bark of a tree trunk in front of her; she smiled and watched it for a while.

Hearing leaves crunch behind her she turned and looked at the man standing in front of her.

"You found a vessel, good." She stated.

Crowley looked down at the human he was currently residing in.

"He's not ideal, but he'll do for now." Crowley said.

"Wait here." Remy said, as she ported away.

She returned a while later and dropped a dead body between them.

Crowley looked down at the dead man, and noticed it appeared that he had –had his eyes burnt out.

"What is going on?" Crowley asked Remiel.

"A gift." She responded, smiling.

"You shouldn't have." He retorted still confused.

Sighing she rolled her eyes and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You're good at selling… making deals and such." She explained.

He nodded.

"Look, right now there are only a few handfuls of demons on earth. If you intend to stay up here, and stay alive you need a post… a position as a higher ranking demon." She explained.

"He is the king of the crossroads." She said, nodding to the dead man.

"Was. He's not king of anything right now." Crowley chimed in.

"Exactly, you will take credit for this kill and assume his former post. That's your ticket to staying on earth and having other demons work for you, so you don't have to take risks yourself." She explained.

He nodded slowly.

"You'll figure it out, or you'll die trying… either way it's better than Hell right?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you." He said, realizing how much she had helped him.

She nodded, "Goodbye, Crowley. Best of luck to you."

"Wait… you're leaving?" He asked taking a step towards her.

"I have to return to heaven." She explained.

"Any plans on coming back to earth?" He questioned.

Remiel lowered her head and let out a dry laugh.

"Rule number 1 of staying alive… don't develop attachments to others. It's a weakness your enemies can and will use against you." She said as she turned to walk away.

Pausing she stopped and faced him again. "Actually that's rule number 2, you've already broken the first rule."

"And the first rule was…?" He asked.

"Don't trust anyone. I could have easily taken your help and killed you, or left you in Hell. It was stupid and naive to take my word for it." She said.

He cocked his head to the side and looked at her, "Then why didn't you kill me once you had your prophet?"

"I like you, you're funny and you blindly trusted me." She admitted.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she shook her head back and forth and ported herself back to heaven.

**)~(End of flashback)~(**

_**(Present day)**_

Remiel looked up from the book she was reading as she was lounged on the couch, when she heard a squeaky metal sound.

"Just make yourself at home." Bobby said gruffly as he saw Remiel.

"You're too kind." Remiel shot back at him sarcastically.

He watched her for a few more minutes as she continued to read the book.

"You come here to raid my library, or what?" He asked.

"I like your house." She stated, as she glanced up at him.

"So what, you're going to squat here now?" He questioned.

"No. but I do like your massive amount of books. The written word is a beautiful thing." She said as she closed the book and spun around until she was sitting upright.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked her.

"Show some manners, I'm your guest… shouldn't you offer me a beer, or something?" She said, smirking at him.

"You're an uninvited and unwelcomed guest." He said as he wheeled himself around to his desk.

"You should be nice to me." Remiel said, her tone losing a bit of its friendliness.

He shot her an un-amused look.

"Is it true?" She questioned as she stood and crossed the room, standing opposite the desk from him.

"You wanna elaborate, or am I supposed to guess?" He asked.

"The reason you're in this wheelchair? You were possessed and you stabbed yourself to keep from killing Dean?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" Bobby asked.

"You consider Sam and Dean your family. What you did shows true dedication to family." She said.

"What are you getting at?" He asked.

"I'm envious of the bond you all share." She said as she flipped open a book and skimmed the pages.

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"If you're going to insult me again, I'd think twice." She warned.

"Really, why are you here? You didn't come here to find out why I'm stuck in this chair… so out with it." He said.

"I came here for this…" She said as she reached out and placed two fingers on his forehead.

He looked up at her, his eyes widened.

"I… I can feel my legs." He said in astonishment.

"Assuming you have any muscles left you should be able to walk too." She said, with a small smile.

Slowly he kicked the foot petals out of the way and stood up.

"I'll be damned…" He breathed out in disbelief.

He looked at her, "Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." She said as she turned and started to walk away.

Turning back around she said, "If anyone asks, I did this because you can be useful in the fight against Lucifer. Tell anyone I did this out of the goodness of my heart and I'll put you back in that chair myself."

She paused and gave him another smile, before she ported herself from the house.

* * *

**A/N- _Thank you for reading. I really hope you guys are all liked the chapter, and are enjoying the story so far. Did you notice I made a new cover for this story? ^_^_**

_**On my profile is a link to my polyvore account where I make sets to go along with this and my other stories.**_

**I have 2 Castiel/OC stories: She Talks to Angels and Blue Burns Orange, and I also now have a few Teen Wolf stories on my page.**

**I'd really appreciate it if you'd take the time to leave me a review and let me know you're still reading. Your support means so much to me and you guys are truly my inspiration to keep writing. ^_^**


End file.
